Axels Traum
by Robin Knight
Summary: Auch ein Niemand hat Träume. AxelRoxas, Read and Review! Axel und Roxas gehören Square Enix und Disney. Der Song Get out of my dreams, get into my Car gehört Billy Ocean.


**Axels Traum**

_**(Auch ein Niemand hat Träume) **_

_Hey (hey) you (you), get into my car_

_Who me?_

_Yes you, get into my car_

_Wooooooooooooooh. Wah! Yeah!_

Axel war stolz auf sein neuestes Werk: Er hatte in stundenlanger Arbeit seinen schwarzen Trans Am seitlich und auf der Motorhaube mit roten Flammen verziert, die er mit einem speziellen Autolackspray aufgemalt hatte. Jetzt sah der Wagen noch cooler und besser aus und stellte sogar einen Ferrari in den Schatten – zumindest nach Axels Meinung. Natürlich musste der Wagen nun ausgeführt und allen Freunden und Bekannten gezeigt werden und das hieß, Axel hatte viel zu tun, wen er angeben und auch noch pünktlich zu seiner Verabredung erscheinen wollte.

Er fuhr nach Hause, zog sich sein cooles schwarzes Outfit (schwarzes ärmelloses T-Shirt mit einer roten Flamme auf der Brust, eine schwarze Jean die seitlich mit roten Flammen verziert war und silberne Ketten vom Gürtelbund herabhängen hatte und seine coolen schwarzen Turnschuhe die mit roten Schnürsenkeln geschnürt waren) an und setzte sich Minuten später gutgelaunt in seinen Trans Arm und fuhr Richtung Zentrum von Twilight Town.

Axel genoss die neidvollen und erstaunten Blicke der Passanten und Fahrer und seine gute Laune stieg ins Unermessliche. Als er „zufällig" an Demyx blauem Mustang (der Arme konnte sich kein besseres Auto leisten) vorbeikam, hielt er den Wagen an und rief: „Demy, alter Junge! Hast du schon mein neuestes Werk bewundert?" Demyx, der gerade seine Einkäufe in den Kofferraum geben wollte, ließ diese fast fallen, als er Axel und seinen schwarzen Trans Am sah. „A- A – A …"., stotterte er und bekam große Augen. „Das heißt Axel, Demyx. Kannst du dir das merken?", erklärte Axel grinsend. Demyx stellte seine Einkäufe hin und ging bewundernd um den Trans Am herum: „WOW! Der ist ja voll cool! Woher hast du denn dieses schicke Auto?" „Das ist mein guter alter schwarzer Trans Am. Ich habe lediglich ein paar kleine „Verzierungen" darauf gemacht. Sieht gut aus, nicht wahr?" „Was sagt denn Roxas dazu?", fragte Demyx neugierig. „Rox…? AHHHH!! Ich muss gehen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Demy!", rief Axel und fuhr weiter. Fast hätte er sein Date mit Roxas vergessen.

Roxas stand inzwischen leicht verärgert vor dem Twilight Inn und wartete auf Axel. _Pünktlichkeit gehört wohl nicht zu deinen Eigenschaften. _, dachte er bei sich und ging nervös auf der Straße auf und ab. Plötzlich hörte er ein Hupen von weitem und starrte den schwarzen Trans Am an, der gerade ziemlich schnell bei ihm vorbeiraste und weiter vorne an der Straße mit einer Vollbremsung anhielt. „Hey, Roxy!! Sieh dir mal mein Baby an. Ist es nicht wunderschön?", rief ihm Axel freudig zu. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du mich „Roxy" nennst!", rief Roxas während er zu Axel und seinem Wagen rannte. Axel warf ihm einen gespielt verletzten Blick zu und sagte schmollend: „Da will man nett sein und dann ist man erst wieder der Dumme". Roxas blieb vor Axels geöffnetem Fenster stehen und sagte leise: „Tut mir leid". Axel lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Na was ist? Spritztour gefällig? Steig´ ein". „Wer ich?", fragte Roxas böse lächelnd. „Ja, du. Steig´ ein". Roxas ging zur Beifahrertür, stieg ein und wurde von Axel in eine stürmische Umarmung und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen. „A – A – Ax.."., stotterte Roxas errötend und murmelte: „Wenn das jemand gesehen hätte". „Ach, Rox. Warum so schüchtern?", lächelte Axel und küsste Roxas sanft auf die Wange.

Nachdem sich Roxas angeschnallt hatte, drehte Axel das Radio auf, kurbelte sein Fenster herunter und fuhr Richtung Sunsethill. Roxas sah leicht beunruhigt die Gegend „vorbeirauschen" als Axel plötzlich das Radio lauter drehte und bei einem sehr alten Song mitzusingen begann. Dabei warf er Roxas vielsagende Blicke zu und bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen. „Axel!! Schau´ auf die Straße!!", schrie Roxas als Axel zu weit nach links mit dem Wagen kam. „Was hast du denn, Rox? Ich weiß schon was ich mache". „Bist du sicher?", fragte Roxas seufzend. „Ach komm´ schon, Roxy. Sei nicht so ängstlich. Ich passe schon auf, dass dir nichts passiert". Roxas boxte Axel freundschaftlich in die Schulter und bemerkte: „Ich sollte wohl eher aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert, Ax". Sekunden später sangen beide den Song mit: **„Get outta my dreams. Get into my car".** Und zwischendurch schickten sie sich verliebte Blicke und Küsschen. Schließlich wechselten sie sich bei den Zeilen des Refrains ab:

Axel: _Get outta my dreams. Get into my car._

Roxas: _Get outta my dreams. Get in the back seat, baby._

Axel: _Get into my car._

Roxas: _Beep, beep, __**YEAH**_

Axel: _Get outta my mind. Get into my life._

Beide: _Ooooooooooooh_

Axel: _Oh, I said hey_

Roxas: _**Hey**_

Axel: _You_

Roxas: _**You**_

Axel: _Get into my car._

Als sie am Sunsethill angelangt waren, stiegen sie aus und rannten – noch immer singend und dabei sich voll cool aufführend – den Sunsethill hoch. Erschöpft und etwas außer Atem blieben sie stehen und lehnten sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer. „Warum wolltest du unbedingt hierher?", fragte Roxas und sah Axel lächelnd an. Axel errötete und drehte sich so, dass er Roxas ansehen konnte: „Ach, ich wollte einfach nur ein wenig Spaß haben". „Oh"., sagte Roxas enttäuscht, drehte sich um, legte seine Arme auf das Geländer und betrachtete den Ausblick auf die Umgebung. „Axel drehte sich ebenfalls um, rückte näher zu Roxas und legte einen Arm um dessen Schultern: „Eigentlich wollte ich dir auch etwas sagen, dass mir sehr wichtig ist". „Ach ja und was?", fragte Roxas. Axel zog Roxas hoch und drehte ihn zu sich um, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten: „Ich – ich … Was ich sagen will …". „Ja?", fragte Roxas erwartungsvoll. „Roxy – äh – Roxas – ich – ich li…".

Plötzlich durchbrach ein nerviges Läuten die romantische Szene und Axel knurrte beleidigt: „Schon wieder nur einer dieser schwachsinnigen Träume". Er drehte sich auf die linke Seite und erschrak als er Roxas Stimme hinter sich vernahm: „Das muss ja ein aufregender Traum gewesen sein, Axel. Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?" Axel setzte sich auf und sah Roxas errötend an: „Was – was hast du alles gehört?" „Nicht viel, nur …". „Nur was?", fragte Axel mit gespielter Verärgerung. „Du wolltest mir gerade etwas Wichtiges sagen". Axel wurde noch roter und stotterte: „Was – was machst du überhaupt hier?" Jetzt errötete Roxas und antwortete: „Ich – ich – äh – ich …". „Ja?", bohrte Axel nach. „IchhattedasBedürfnisnachdirzusehen". „Wie war das? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Rox". „Ich – ich hatte das Bedürfnis nach dir zu sehen". „Wie süß. Komm´ her". Axel rutschte ein Stück zur Seite damit Roxas neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte. Roxas setzte sich zu ihm und Axel zog den sehr überraschten Roxas in seine Arme und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Was?", fragte Roxas und Axel antwortete: „Ich liebe dich. Kannst du dir das merken?"


End file.
